1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal skin & or fur treatments, and more particularly, to a non invasive natural shampoo for humans and animals to prevent or holistically treat infestation of ticks, fleas and other insect pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several formulas for pet shampoos have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include Epazote, scientifically known as Dysphania ambrosioides or Chenopodium ambrosioides (“the Plant”) in its natural form or any derivatives such as Ascaridole or other terpenes extracted from the Plant.
In the early 1900s the Plants' oil was used as a major anthelmintic (medicine for controlling internal parasites) to control hookworms in humans, cats, dogs, horses and pigs. It was known then as Baltimore oil. This use was discontinued due to its potential toxicity, caused mainly by Ascaridole, which makes up for anywhere between 40% and 70% of the plant.
United States Patent US 20100316738 A1 is an invention addressed to solve Ascaridole's toxicity (& obtaining as a result EPA approval) by extracting synthetically from the “plant” all the pesticide compositions comprising terpenes, except Ascaridole and use these compositions exclusively to kill, inhibit, prevent and or repel exclusively plant pests from contacting and or damaging plants.
Our invention unlike Patent US 20100316738 A1 is addressed to humans and animals and using homeopathic way by drying and powdering the Plant leaves instead of extracting its oil.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.